


This Is My Rifle

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this was supposed to be cute and fluffy.</p><p>i don't know what happened....</p><p>Ian shows Mickey his rifle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Rifle

"Will you fucking stop?" Mickey gritted, finally fed up with the muttering and the repeated movements.

"I can’t, Mick. There’s going to be a test on this, and I gotta get it down." Ian didn’t even stop motioning how to take apart and put back together and set up a rifle, as he said this. He kept at it, even when Mickey sighed and suddenly shifted like he was about to attack. "Hey!"

Mickey grabbed both Ian’s wrists in one hand and used the other to cover his mouth. “You’ve been doing this all day!” His voice was tight and harsh. He gripped tighter.

"Ow, Mickey that hurts!" Ian pulled away sharply, giving the other boy an incredulous look.

Mickey just grabbed his face roughly and brought it close to his. “Stop.” He looked right into the redhead’s watering eyes. He could tell he wanted to be angry and sorry at the same time.

They were both naked and tangled in each others’ legs and the sheets.

Mickey finally let him go, pushing his face away and making him snatch his hands back.

"Why are you so fucking mad?" Ian spat under his breath, barely looking at him. His wrists hurt and his face where Mickey had him locked.

Mickey stared at him, jaw tensing. “Because you don’t fuck right when you’re thinking about that army shit!”

Ian eyes went wide and his eyebrows dropped. “Army shit?” He shook his head and laughed when he saw a flash of remorse on the Milkovich’s face. “Pretty sure my dick in your ass was the only thing you were thinking about, but you don’t hear me complaining, asshole.”

Mickey scoffed, rolling his eyes and swiping a thumb across his lip.

Ian smacked him. Hard.

Before Mickey had a chance to react, he was being pushed onto his stomach and held down by his neck. His face smashed into his pillow and he almost couldn’t breathe.

"Fuck," he gasped, straining against his strength.

Ian had a tight grip on him, as he pushed him down further and positioned his hips up. His nails bit into his skin and his fingers were bruising.

"Guess what, Mick," he said in his ear, licking inside it, "…this is my rifle, too."

He shoved inside and Mickey cried out and writhed away from the fire, but he was kept in place by Ian’s hands and body. It hurt, but Ian’s lips and tongue were soothing on his shoulders and back. He pulled his hair and made him arch into every too-hard thrust. Mickey felt shot after shot like a hot machine gun with an endless magazine. It was searing his insides.

It was so good.

He was going to feel this for a couple days, maybe a week.

The thought of sitting made him clench, which made it burn more.

It was hot.

He couldn’t even get a hand around his own dick, unable to move.

His eyes were shut tight and it was too much.

Finally Ian was done with him, pushing his cum back inside his hole when it tried to escape and spanking the throbbing used pink ring.

"Shit…Ian…" That was all he could get out.

Ian shoved their lips together and sucked until Mickey whined. His body was red and purpling, aching all over and unresponsive. He was shaking.

Ian turned him over and held him in his arms, petting him softly.


End file.
